Alley Theatre Premiere
The world premiere production of Jekyll And Hyde opened at the The Alley Theatre in Houston, Texas on May 24th 1990. The run was extended twice, through July 1st of that year. Jekyll And Hyde was the Alley's first fully-produced new musical, and it broke box office records, played to sold-out houses, and won acclaim from audiences and critics alike. Production Information *Music: Frank Wildhorn *Director: Gregory Boyd *Book and Lyrics: Leslie Bricusse *Moral Suport: Evie Bricusse *Orchestrations: Kim Scharnberg *Music Supervision and Direction: Jeremy Roberts *Choreography: Jerry Mitchell *Scenic Design: Peter David Gould *Costume Design: V. Jane Suttell *Lighting Design: Robert Jared *Sound Designer: Karl Richardson *Choreographer: Jodi Moccia *Casting: Julie Hughes and Barry Moss, CSA Cast *Chuck Wagner (Jekyll / Hyde) *Linda Eder (Lucy Harris) *Rebecca Spencer (Lisa Carew) *Philip Hoffman (John Utterson) *Bill Nolte (Simon Stride) *Edmund Lyndeck (Sir Danvers Carew) *Lee Merrill (Lady Beaconsfield) *Robert "Bob" Zolli (Sir Archibald Proops) *Dave Clemmons (Bishop Of Basingstoke)/(Hyde in Confrontation) *Tug Wilson (Lord Savage) *Robert "Bob" Wrenn (General Glossop) *Nita Moore (Nellie) *Audrey Klinger (Flossie) *Eddie Korbich (Richard Poole/Bisset) *Jeffrey Bean (Fenwick Bisset) *Martin van Treuren (Prince Michael) *Martha "Marty" Simpson (Rosie) Song List The Alley Theatre production featured many songs which were later removed from the show and replaced, and many of the songs that were still in later productions were heavily rewritten. Below is a list of the songs from the original Alley Theatre production. Act 1 Prologue Lost in the Darkness Facade Sir Danvers Love Has Come of Age Lisa Carew Board of Governors Bring On The Men Lucy Meets Jekyll How Can I Continue On Your Dreams This Is The Moment Transformation Good 'N' Evil Lucy Meets Hyde Alive Your Work And Nothing More Sympathy, Tenderness Someone Like You Alive (reprise) Act 2 Murder, Murder The Girls of The Night No One Knows Who I Am We Belong To The Night You Have To Go Once Upon A Dream Reflections Stride's Sabotage A New Life Sympathy, Tenderness Reprise It's Over Now Confrontation The Wedding Reception Gallery Alley-J&H-Graphic.jpg|Jekyll And Hyde Alley Theatre World Premiere Theatrical Poster Alley - J&H - Lisa Carew - Rebecca Spencer in dressingroom.jpg|Alley - J&H - Lisa Carew - Rebecca Spencer in dressingroom Bill Nolte as Simon Stide JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre 1990 with Nita Moore as Nellie.jpg|Bill Nolte as Simon Stide JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre 1990 with Nita Moore as Nellie Bill Nolte as Simon Stride JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre 1990.jpg|Bill Nolte as Simon Stride JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre 1990 Bill Nolte as Simon Stride JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre 1990 with Linda Eder.jpg|Bill Nolte as Simon Stride JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre 1990 with Linda Eder as Lucy Harris Bill Nolte as Simon Stride JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre, TUTS 1990 with Eddie Korbich.jpg|Bill Nolte as Simon Stride JEKYLL & HYDE Alley Theatre, TUTS 1990 with Eddie Korbich Chuck Wagner as Edward Hyde.jpg|Chuck Wagner as Edward Hyde Chuck Wagner with Linda Eder.jpg|Chuck Wagner with Linda Eder Frank Wildhorn, Greg Boyd, Rebecca Spencer, Leslie Bricusse, Evie Bricusse, Bill Nolte, Chuck Wagner, Linda Eder.jpg|Frank Wildhorn, Greg Boyd, Rebecca Spencer, Leslie Bricusse, Evie Bricusse, Bill Nolte, Chuck Wagner, and Linda Eder at opening night party Hyde taunts Lucy 1990.jpg|Hyde taunts Lucy 1990 Jekyll and Hyde - Alley Theatre - Entire Cast and Crew - Frank Wildhorn, Greg Boyd, Linda Eder, Chuck Wagner, Bill Nolte, Shirley Maclaine, Rebbeca Spender, Nita Moore, Eddie Korbich.jpg|Jekyll and Hyde Alley Theatre Entire Cast and Crew including Frank Wildhorn, Greg Boyd, Linda Eder, Chuck Wagner, Bill Nolte, Shirley Maclaine, Rebbeca Spender, Nita Moore, Eddie Korbich Jekyll in the lab.jpg|Chuck Wagner as Jekyll in the lab J&H Alley Theatre stage.png|Jekyll And Hyde Alley Theatre stage Lisa Carew & Sir Danvers on balcony.jpg|Lisa Carew and Sir Danvers on balcony Rebecca Spencer and Chuck Wagner in Jekyll And Hyde World Premiere - USA Today picture.jpg|Rebecca Spencer and Chuck Wagner in Jekyll And Hyde World Premiere - USA Today picture Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew, Chuck Wagner as Jekyll and Hyde, Linda Eder as Lucy Harris.jpg|Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew, Chuck Wagner as Jekyll and Hyde, Linda Eder as Lucy Harris Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew in the World Premiere at the Alley.jpg|Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew during The Wedding Final in the World Premiere at the Alley Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew in wedding dress.jpg|Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew in wedding dress Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew with Bill Nolte.jpg|Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew with Bill Nolte as Simon Stride Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew with Chuck Wagner as Dr Jekyll.jpg|Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew with Chuck Wagner as Dr Jekyll Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew with Sir Danvers.jpg|Rebecca Spencer as Lisa Carew with Sir Danvers Shimmering in red.jpg|Chuck Wagner as Dr Jekyll admiring formula HJ7 as it is shimmering in red Linda Eder Someone Like You 1990 Alley Theatre.jpg|Linda Eder as Lucy Harris singing 'Someone Like You' in the 1990 Alley Theatre World Premiere Chuck Wagner and Linda Eder 1990 Alley Theatre promo.jpg|Chuck Wagner and Linda Eder in a promotional picture for the 1990 Alley Theatre production Links Alley Theatre Houston TX Rebecca Spencer's official website Chuck Wagner's official website Bill Nolte's official website JavertRA's channel containing audio of the entire show Category:Alley Theatre Premiere Category:Stagings